We Are Unusual
by rubikscubesandmisfits
Summary: This is my first ever fic. All about everyone's favorite couple Klaine! I just wanted to play with them a little. Please review, even if it's nothing but negative. I want to know if I should continue.
1. Back To December

Okay, maybe it is a little unusual.

Chapter 1 : Back To December

"Can I sit down?" a voice asked. It seemed so distant, like he was still in a dream.

"G-g-go ahead-d." he said through a shiver. It was sometime in December, in the middle of a light snowfall. Blaine had run to the park, just to get out of the house. He could never tell why, but he never felt comfortable there, like he wasn't welcome in his own home. His mother and father loved him of course, but there was always something underneath it all, like they were just playing a big game of House. Blaine didn't like that feeling.

"You must be freezing out here." said the boy. As he sat down Blaine was ready to cuddle forever with him, the boy's body heat was the most welcome thing in the world. "What's your name?" the boy asked. Blaine looked him over for a moment. He had dazzling blue eyes, or were they green, or maybe even silver? Blaine really couldn't tell. The boy was also really pale, and Blaine couldn't help but think he was sick.

"Are you a ghost?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious. The other boy just laughed at him, the sound coming out leaving Blaine in awe. He had never heard another boy sound like that, so… beautiful? "I was serious!"

"No, I'm not a ghost. I've always been pale." he offered Blaine a smile, and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "You still haven't told me your name, and daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers. But I figure if I know the other person's name they aren't strangers are they?" The boy asked sticking out his tongue a little.

"My name's Blaine." he said, holding out a hand to the boy.

"Kurt." short and simple. Blaine liked that. "You sure you aren't cold?"

"Maybe a little," Blaine admitted sheepishly. At this Kurt edged over and removed his gloves, holding them out to Blaine. "Thanks!" Kurt laughed again. They sat in silence together for a long time.

"Blaine…" Blaine looked over at his name, looking at Kurt's face. Kurt just stared off into space, with a look in his eyes that could only be pain.

"Yea?"

"Has anyone in your family gone to sleep for a really long time?" Tears began to form in Kurt's eyes, and his bottom lip quivered a little.

"How long is "a really long time"?" Blaine asked. Kurt just chuckled.

"I don't really know, I forgot to count." He turned his head to smile at Blaine, but Blaine could tell his smile was fake. "Daddy said that Mommy isn't going to hurt anymore. So I should be happy, right?" The tears began to fall down Kurt's face, and all Blaine could think to do was reach over and take Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. Kurt's head sank down, burrowing into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine allowed Kurt to lay there for a few minutes, finding it weird at how much he enjoyed the touch, the feeling of Kurt's breath on his neck, the fact that their fingers were still wrapped together. He didn't want to see his new friend cry. "Do you want to talk about her, Kurt?"

"Not really," Kurt chuckled. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I um… I like the snow." Blaine said. It wasn't necessarily a lie. Kurt began to get up, offering a whispered thank you to Blaine, and walk out into the snow. Blaine instantly felt the cold hit him again, and he closed his eyes as another violent shiver took control of him.

Wham!

Blaine had just enough time to open his eyes and glare at a giggling Kurt. "It's so on!" He wiped the remains of the snowball off of his face and got up to chase Kurt. They chased each other around the park for an expanse of time that neither of them bothered counting. Neither of them cared, really, they were having too much fun. Finally they both collapsed into the snow, only inches apart.

"Make a snow angel with me?" Kurt asked, in a tone that was almost a whisper. Blaine felt weird, he wasn't used to this warmth he felt moving throughout his body. He smiled and reached his fingers towards Kurt's, brushing them together for just a moment. Neither of them could simply call this feeling happiness, because it felt like more than that. They just laid in silence, flapping their arms and legs.

"It's impossible to make a really pretty snow angel." Kurt sighed as they stood up, shoulder to shoulder, gesturing down to the handprints. Blaine could only stare at Kurt.

"I think you're pretty." Blaine whispered. They both turned their heads quickly away from each other, embarrassed. Blaine thought he had made a fool of himself, boy's don't like to be told that they are pretty, and he was sure that his new friend wouldn't want to be around him anymore. Then he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered directly into Blaine's ear, and he turned to walk away. He wasn't expecting to feel a hand grab his and turn him around. Kurt and Blaine were face to face, both going from a shade of pink (which neither knew if it was them blushing or just because it was cold outside) into a bright red. Kurt just stared into Blaine's honey colored eyes, and Blaine stared back into Kurt's eyes, which he still couldn't describe. More warmth ran through the both of them.

Blaine really liked staring into Kurt's eyes. He also liked the way that Kurt was looking at him, making his heart skip a beat. For some reason, he felt closer to this boy he's only met today than he's ever felt towards anyone in the entire world.

He lowered his face to Kurt's, and gently pressed their lips together. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand, fingers embracing each other like miniature Romeo's and Juliet's. Neither of them had ever kissed before, they had only seen it in movies, but they both knew this is exactly what it's supposed to feel like. The warmth rushing through their bodies, the race of their heart beats. It was like magic. They stood like that for a long moment, until the sound of Kurt's dad calling him to go met their ears.

They just stared at each other for a few more seconds, that neither of them wished would end. "Coming Dad!" Kurt yelled in response. "Um… Bye, Blaine." Kurt turned to walk away, never breaking eye contact with Blaine until he had to turn a corner. Without Kurt's warmth, Blaine finally realized how cold it really was and turned to go home himself.

Neither of them would ever forget that bond they formed on that day.


	2. Long Way To Happy

Keep on rolling like a stone.

Chapter 2 : Long Way To Happy

Kurt lays awake and stares at the ceiling like it's the most amazing thing he has ever seen in his life. At least, that's what you would think if you saw him. It's been months, but he still can't get those hazel eyes out of his head. He honestly couldn't remember anything else about that boy, just those eyes and that warmth that he swore was only in his head.

Of course he remembered that kiss too. It was… interesting, which is all Kurt could say on the topic. He couldn't remember the taste of the boy, or the feel of his lips. Kurt couldn't even remember his name, yet he was still obsessing over him, and Kurt had no idea why. He was only seven, he had the rest of his life to worry about, why did brown-eyes matter enough to keep popping into his head?

Kurt _was going to get over this. He was tough. And fabulous. And pretty. Hazel eyes popped into his head again at that thought, and Kurt smacked himself in the forehead. Okay, so maybe pep-talks aren't that helpful._

_He rolled over to the edge of the bed, dangled his feet over the side and hopped onto the floor. "There's no point in moping over it." Kurt thought to himself, running over towards his closet. As he swung the doors open, he accidentally smacked himself in the face. "Really? Could this day get any worse?" Kurt thought, glaring angrily towards the ceiling. "No, Kurt. Don't think like that, it's only the morning."_

_He began to sift through the obscene amount of clothes in his closet. "No, too formal. No, too colorful. Ew… what is that? It looks like something my dad would wear." Kurt went through this every morning with himself. He finally deemed something worthy, but when he went to pull it off of the bar in his closet, he pulled too hard and the entire rack fell on him, burying him under a mountain of clothes._

"_See! This is why there are people that don't believe in you!" Kurt yelled, finally losing his temper._

_Suffice it to say, today was not going to be a good day for one Kurt Hummel._

_. . . . . . . . _

"_Kurt!" the second Kurt heard his name a broad smile spread across his face. He knew exactly who had said it and opened his arms wide as Mercedes came running towards him. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek and clasped hands as they walked to class._

"_How are you today 'Cedes?" He asked with a smile._

"_I'm good. You?"_

"_Much better, now that I'm with my partner in crime!" he said with a devilish grin and a raised eyebrow. That always made her giggle and stick her tongue out at him. At that moment two girls wearing a lot of pink skipped down the hallway pushing Kurt and Mercedes into the wall._

"_Aw, hell to the no!" Mercedes yelled, beginning to chase after the girls, but Kurt pulled her back and they watched as linked pinkies entered a classroom._

"_Mercedes!" Kurt scolded._

"_My momma says I can say that word." she said grumpily. He just sighed, grabbed her hand and pulled her along to their classroom. _

_. . . . . . . ._

_After two hours Kurt was beginning to get impatient. Well, that wasn't necessarily an understatement, but he knew he had to keep it cool. His mother had taught him not to get mad, or not to act on his anger. Of course he got mad, he was seven, if somebody looked at his cookies the wrong way he would get angry._

_But seriously, after an hour of covering addition just to stop and have a girl named Brittany Pierce still confused on why 2+2=4 was ridiculous._

"_I thought rainbows was the answer to everything." she said dreamily. Everyone just stared at her, including a very exasperated looking teacher. At this point Kurt began doodling, not knowing what or who or even why, he just was. He looked down at his drawing, and a pair of eyes stared back up at him. Unblinking, unfeeling, but those eyes were all to familiar, he saw them every time he went to sleep._

"_Who's that, Kurt?" Mercedes whispered, leaning towards him to get a better look at the eyes. He began erasing them quickly, but Mercedes grabbed him managing to save one of the beautiful eyes. "Calm down!" Kurt collapsed into her side, hugging her close to him. She was there, real, touchable. For all Kurt knew, brown-eyes could have just been an imaginary friend. Even if he wasn't, there was no guarantee that they would ever meet again. Kurt was driving himself crazy, or being stupid, anything but normal._

_What was normal anyway?_

"_He's, uh… he's just an imagination." Kurt whispered. Mercedes gave a small "Oh" and hugged Kurt. They sat like this for a few minutes listening to the teacher still trying to explain 2+2 to Brittany._

"_Oh! So you're saying, the square root of unicorn, is the derivative of dolphin, which is the reciprocal of supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Brittany asked. The teacher just gaped at her, before beating her head into the chalkboard._

"_Recess!" and with that the room was empty._

_. . . . . . . . _

_Ah, the playground… here every social ladder begins. The future jocks, playing four square or dodge ball or just wrestling around with each other. The girls would always line up for a turn, but they just wanted to watch the boys and gossip. They would grow up to be the cheerleaders. _

_Every now and then you would see a true outcast. Someone who you couldn't place into a group or any form of social standard. They would grow up and go out into the world with nothing to hold them here, and probably only a handful of people that even knew their names. But honestly, who wanted to be stuck in Middle-of-Nowhere, Ohio? Kurt thought that this was his group. An outcast. A loser. _

_Yet, for some reason, he couldn't claim that as his group either. "Oh great," he thought, "I'm even outcast from the outcasts." He at least had Mercedes, but as he watched her hanging out with the other girls he could tell. She was destined for bigger and better things than just Ohio. _

_Kurt spent too much time thinking about things like that, it was beginning to make him sad. He was too young to think he wasn't ever going to amount to anything. But he lived in Lima, where the boys thought he was too girly, and the girls thought he was just another boy, and his dreams of a single spotlight focused on him were just silly daydreams to anyone he voiced them to._

_Now that he thought about it, there were only a few people that didn't think he was silly or stupid. His father, Mercedes and brown-eyes. Even though he wasn't sure brown-eyes really counted. He didn't even know him, they met and did what kids do. Except for that kiss, Kurt was fairly sure other kids didn't do that. Especially not two boys. But he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, or at least, what he remembered of it._

_He stood there awkwardly for the remainder of recess, thinking only about those brown-eyes._

_. . . . . . ._

_As they sat back down at their desks, Kurt noticed a new kid talking to the teacher. He couldn't see his face, but he had dark, curly hair._

"_Kids," the teacher called, "we have a new student. Everyone say "hi" to Blaine." The boy turned to face the room. You could tell he wasn't excited to be there, his eyes looked watery and his smile seemed forced. He scanned the room and after what seemed like forever his hazel eyes looked right into Kurt's. Kurt couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open, and Blaine broke into a genuine smile. _

_He walked over to take a seat next to Kurt and whispered, "You might want to close your mouth, you might catch flies."_

_The day was definitely looking up for one Kurt Hummel._


End file.
